Albus Potter and the Book of Power
by Harry.Potter.Always.6160
Summary: Join Albus, Scorpius and Rose for their first year at Hogwarts. Strange things are happening on the grounds and legends are resurfacing from before the time of the founders.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading my story. This story will be Albus' first year at Hogwarts and if it's successful enough then I'll continue the series. This may sound selfish but I don't want to write if nobody wants to read. I will update once a week, usually on a Friday or Saturday. Your feedback is really appreciated, any constructive criticism or even just saying you enjoy the story will help. I am trying to improve my writing style, so if you notice anything repetitive or boring please tell me. Again, thank you and enjoy Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters, places, etc. **_ Chapter 1 ~~~

Albus boarded the scarlet steam engine as the whistle blew. Rose had abandoned him to find some girls, James was with Louis and Fred and he didn't really know anyone else. Albus found an empty compartment and stowed his trunk, putting his owl, Wrigley, on the seat beside him. The brown speckled owl hooted softly. He took out his wand, twirling it around, it shot out green sparks. Albus thought about when he bought it, it seemed like such a long time ago...

Albus and his father went to Diagon Alley, just the two of them. Harry showed him how to open the brick wall from The Leakey Cauldron. Although it wasn't Albus' first visit to the magical street, it was certainly the best, and Diagon Alley was always fun. Their first stop was the enormous white marble building, Gringotts Bank. The goblins always made him uneasy, their long-fingered hands sifting through piles of gem, their sharp eyes watching him. A goblin by the name of Griphook lead them down to the vault. Albus knew that the Potters owned two vaults, one had a small portion of their gold, it was closer to the entrance. The other was deep down in the twisting maze that was Gringotts, it was 10 times bigger than the first and it was guarded by a dragon...or so James told him, Albus had never visited personally. Griphook seemed to be the nicest of the goblins, Albus suspected that he had a history with Harry. The trip to the small vault was quick, hardly any twists or turns in that infernal cart. The door slid open and Harry entered, filling a small moleskin pouch with galleons and sickles. Albus never really liked Gringotts, maybe it was a bit too claustrophobic, maybe it was the goblins. Whatever it was, he was glad he was out.

Their first stop was Madam Malkins robe shop. A bell tinkled as they entered the store, madam Malkin was currently helping another boy who looked about Albus' age. The boy had light brown hair and kind eyes. His parent were standing nearby, looking about with wonder, Albus guessed they were muggles.

"Okay dear," said madam Malkin to the boy, "you should look at the robes down aisle 3." The boy thanked her and she turned to Albus, "ah, Mr. Potter, we'll get started on you next." Madam Malkin proceeded to measure Albus in every which way, pinning his robes here and there. She directed them down the second aisle and Albus picked out his 'plain black robes' as was instructed on the Hogwarts letter. Harry insisted on a pair of bottle green dress robes because "you never know when you're going to need them."

The pairs next stop was Flourish and Blots, the book store. Albus took his book list out of the pocket of his robes:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

1500 Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

A Brewers Book by Horace Slughorn

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

Defend Yourself by Harry Potter.

"Ugh, I hate that we have to buy your book, it's so embarrassing" said Albus with a groan, Harry chuckled quietly. After buying all the books, cauldron, potion ingredients and much more, they finally got to the part Albus was most looking forward to, his wand!

Inside Ollivanders, it was dusty and muted. A middle-aged man came out from behind a pile of boxes, "how may I help you? First wand? You look to be about Hogwarts age." The man was odd, his dirty blond hair was unkempt and his eyes seemed slightly out of focus. He reminded Albus forcibly of a family friend, Luna Lovegood-Scamander and her sons, Lorcan and Lysander. The man disappeared from view, coming back with a stack of seemingly random boxes. He pulled the top one from the pile.

"Chestnut and unicorn hair, 11 inches and springy" he handed the wand to Albus but snatched it away before he closed his hand. "No, no, all wrong...how about...Rosewood and Phoenix feather, 8 3/4 inches, sturdy," but that wasn't right either, nor were the next dozen wands. It seemed hopeless, Albus was loosing faith. "Maybe, just maybe..." He thrust a wand into Albus' hand, there was an immediate warm tingly feeling spreading up his arm, "aha! Seems we have succeeded. This wand is quite unusual, holly, like your father, with two cores, dragon heartstring and demiguise hair, 10 and a half inches, sturdy. This wand is powerful, it will serve you well in defence and transfiguration. Easy spells will come quickly and powerfully, whereas you may have to work a bit harder when you get to the O.W.L.s, this wand is a bit stubborn but you will get maximum results if you try." Harry paid seven gold galleons for the wand and they bid the, albeit strange, man good-bye.

A knock on the compartment door broke Albus out of his reverie. Three boys were standing in the corridor with their luggage.

"Mind if we join you?" The boy in the middle asked, "my name is Damien, this here is Sepp and Xander," Albus recognized the Xander, the tallest, as the boy from Madam Malkins.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room" he helped the three stow their trucks, "I'm Albus, by the way."

"Albus Potter?" Asked the dark-haired boy, Sepp, "like Harry Potters son?

"Uh, yep," Albus wasn't sure how he felt about being labeled as the son of a famous wizard, the moment he stepped on the train. He was honestly hoping to be different, be his own person, but no, he was just Harry Potters son.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Asked Damien, "I'm hoping for Gryffindor, that's where my mum was."

"Maybe Slytherin or Ravenclaw," said Sepp quietly, "I'm not really brave enough for Gryffindor"

"What are houses?" The question came from the tall boy, who hadn't spoken a word yet.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw, they're named after the four founders of Hogwarts," replied Albus, "where are you from, I noticed your accent?" Xander blushed a bit, he obviously didn't want to stand out.

"I'm from the U.S.A." Said Xander, "last year, my family moved to England because of my dad's work, and then I found out that I'm a wizard, my parents are muggle a you see. They offered to take me back to Texas, because apparently there's a great school there, but I didn't want to move again."

"You're going to love Hogwarts, I went there once for a memorial service, it's an enormous castle, I didn't get to go inside but the grounds seem nice," said Damien, swiping his blond hair out of his eyes. "Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" The four boys spent the next hour building card towers and trying not to burn their eyebrows off. Xander seemed to be having the most fun, Albus wondered what it must be like, to be introduced to this whole other magical world. His father had been like that too, raised by muggles. Another knock on the door caused Sepp's hand to slip and explode their card tower once again.

An older lady stuck her head in, "anything off the trolley dears?" Xander took a look at the cart and his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, there were so many different sweets in the wizard world, no Mars bars or Snickers or Smarties. Instead you had Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and (Albus' personal favourite) Cauldron Cakes. Albus dug in his pockets for a the gold his father had given him for just this situation.

"We'll take four of everything!" He announced. Albus entered the compartment with his arms filled to the brim with sweets and chocolates. The four stuffed their faces. Sepp enjoyed guessing the Bertie Botts flavours, he was insanely good and would eat everything, even the most disgusting ones such as rust, mould and onions. After finishing every last bit of candy, Albus stood up, stomach aching slightly.

"I'm going to go see my cousin, I'll be back soon," Albus walked down the small train hallway, peering through the little windows to find Rose. Finally he spotted her red hair in a compartment near the end of the train. Knocking, he entered and saw 4 other girls that he didn't recognize.

"Hey Rosie," she scowled at him, hating that nickname, "I just came to check up on you, see how you're doing, but obviously you're doing fine." He glanced around at the girls, they were all staring at him.

"Al, this is Maye Elliot, Mina Herbert, and Priya and Rebecca Russel. Girls, this is my cousin Albus, the one I was telling you about earlier." A girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes giggled, Albus was pretty sure that one was Maye, she looked nice. He blushed.

"Anyway Al, you'd better get changed, we'll be arriving soon." "We haven't been on the train that-" he glanced out the window and saw the sun had long since set.

"Oh! I hadn't even noticed" he blushed again and backed out of the compartment, inside the girls were giggling again. On his way back to his compartment he saw Louis, another one of Albus' million cousins.

"Hey Lou!"

"Albus, didn't catch you on the platform, how's it going?" Louis was one of his favourite cousins, he was a prankster like James but he had sympathy for Albus because he knew what it was like being a younger sibling.

"Are you, Fred and James planning anything yet?" Asked Albus. Louis face split into a sly grin.

"Maybe," he drew out the word, "but a magician never reveals his secrets." Louis winked and strolled away. Albus returned to his compartment and found the other three already changed, they were explaining Quidditch to Xander. Albus pulled his robes over his head, listening to their conversation.

"So is it kinda like baseball and basketball on brooms with a snitch?" Asked Xander.

"Baseball?"

"Basketball?"

"They're muggle sports, I was quite the baseball player back in America, I could hit the ball a mile." He sighed.

"You hit the ball? With a bat? Maybe you should try for beater! My brother is a Slytherin and he says that they need a new beater this year, if you're in Slytherin. You probably won't make it though, not many first years do, not since Harry Potter." Damien glanced sideways at Albus, who laughed a bit. He had a point, Xander did have a beaters build, he was fairly muscular (for 11) and he was tall. Albus wasn't sure he would play Quidditch at Hogwarts, James got on the Gryffindor team as a chaser the previous year and Albus didn't want to be on the same team as James.

A voice rang out through the train, startling Albus, "we will be arriving at Hogsmead station in five minutes, Hogsmead station in five minutes. Please leave all luggage on the train, I repeat leave all luggage on the train." Xander looked slightly nervous, Damien was obviously excited and Sepp was smiling a bit. Albus himself felt confused, he was excited to finally be a Hogwarts, after watching James go for two years (poor Lily, she had to watch both brothers leave) but his stomach twisted and turned as he thought about houses. What if he was in Slytherin. The train slowed and stopped. Albus followed Damien out of the train, onto the platform, Sepp and Xander trailing close behind.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A familiar voice rang out through the crowded platform. "Firs' years follow me! Firs'- oh hi Albus"

"Hi, Hagrid!" Albus cried at the giant figure standing before them. Xander's mouth hung open, no doubt he had never seen anyone half Hagrids size, even Sepp and Damien were shocked at Hagrids appearance. They followed the giant through the crowd to the lake, James explained that the first years took boats to the castle instead of being pulled by thestrals. The group of first years stopped on the rocky shores of the Black Lake.

"Okay now, no more n' four to a boat!" Hagrid told them. Albus, Damien, Xander and Sepp clambered into the nearest boat. "Everybody in? Alrigh' FORWARD!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing and following! That means a lot to me. Also, because I'm not super creative, I'm just using J.K. Rowling's sorting hat songs. If anyone wants to write one (maybe for future books) I would love that. When Albus is talking with the hat italics are the hat and normal is uploading early becuas I'm travelling this weekend, the next chapter may not be until next Thursday, but I'll try to get it up earlier**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable people, places, etc. **

Chapter 2

The little boats lurched forward, gliding smoothly on the water. Albus looked over the edge of the boat and swore he saw a greenish face staring back at him. The night was unusually warm for September, not rainy or windy. A crescent moon was reflected on the still surface of the lake.

"Alrigh', duck yer heads now, we're passin' through a short tunnel," shouted Hagrid, "then you'll get yer firs' look at Hogwarts." Albus lowered his head as the small group of boats floated into the small opening. The slimy walls of the tunnel reminded Albus of the stories his dad had told him about the cave with the horcrux. The boats emerged and the young students gasped, Hogwarts was beautiful. A large castle, glowing with a friendly light pouring from the windows, greeted their eyes. Albus now realized why the first years came by the lake, this angle did make a great first impression.

They reached the shore and followed Hagrid up to the castle. Hardly anyone was talking, only Rose and Maye. His cousin was probably telling her about all the things she'd read in 'Hogwarts: A History'. Hagrid ushered the group through the giant oak front doors and into an enormous hall. Neville- no, he was Professor Longbottom now- was waiting for them. Hagrid sidled off, into another room, where Albus assumed the rest of the school was. Professor Longbottom cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! This is the Entrance Hall, and through there is the Great Hall, where we eat. I am professor Longbottom, I teach Herbology and I'm the head of Gryffindor house." He said with a smile." Before we eat, you will each be sorted into your houses. Here at Hogwarts, we have four houses, named after the founders, called Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has certain characteristics, it looks for in its students. While you are here, your house will be like your family. At the end of the year we award the house cup to the house will you most points. Your triumphs will earn you points, anything from answering a question in class to winning a quidditch game, any rule breaking will lose you house points. Everybody understand? Good. Follow me." They followed him to a small room, right off the Entrance Hall.

"Wait here a moment, I'm going to check, see if they're ready." Professor Longbottom disappeared through a door at the other end of the room, which Albus assumed led to the Great Hall. A minute passed, no one spoke, Albus felt slightly queasy as he remembered his conversation with James on the platform. What if he was in Slytherin? He'd be a disgrace to his family and everyone would hate him. Before he started hyperventilating, professor Longbottom returned and beckoned to the group of first year to enter the Hall.

The Great Hall was magical. Its high ceiling reflected the sky outside, if Rose hadn't been whispering in his ear, he would have thought that there wasn't a ceiling at all. On either side there were two long tables (one for each house) and up ahead was the staff table. Albus recognized the headmistress, professor McGonagall (she had visited his dad, two or three times). Before the staff table, there was a wooden, three-legged stool with an old, brown, patched wizard hat. The first years stopped a few meters short of the hat on the stool. The whole hall was silent, everyone seemed to be expecting something, they all stared at the hat. A slit in the brim, much like a mouth, opened in the hat. It began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowler's black- _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_ And I can cap them all. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave of heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_ set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs_

_ are true and unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your true friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_ To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! _

_Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

The hall erupted into applause, the hat gave a short bow to each table. Professor Longbottom cleared his throat again, calling the attention of the students.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up, try on the hat, and be sorted," he unrolled a scroll of parchment," Adams, Xander." Xander looked slightly nauseous as he walked up to the stool. He sat down and Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on his head. After a few seconds it shouted out "SLYTHERIN" and the far table to the left clapped. Albus clapped too, maybe if he went to Slytherin, it wouldn't be so bad, he'd have a friend. Next was 'Andrews, Catherine" who went to Gryffindor. Albus saw James clapping along with the rest of his house.

"Blayne, Heidi"

"GRYFFINDOR," the girl with blond pigtails skipped off to the Gryffindor table.

"Brownlow, Damien"

"GRYFFINDOR," three Gryffindors in a row. After twin girls, Crick, Elsa and Crick, Lara, and a burly boy, Lowry, Devyn all went to Slytherin, the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw tables started to grumble a bit. Finally, Evans, Sandy went to Huffelpuff. Roses friend Maye went to Ravenclaw.

"Herbert, Mina," the hat took several minutes before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN" they got through the I's, J's and K's fairly quickly.

"Longbottom, Frank" Neville threw his son a wink,"RAVECLAW". Unsurprisingly, Scorpius Malfoy, the boy Uncle Ron pointed out on the platform, was sorted into Slytherin. "Palmer, Sepp" also went to Slytherin (it wasn't looking so bad anymore).

"Potter, Albus" the hall went suddenly quiet. This annoyed Albus, they were only interested because he was Harry Potters son. Professor Longbottom dropped the hat over Albus' head.

_ Well this is interesting ,_said a voice in his head, _another Potter, but you, you're different. You don't want to be like James or Harry, in fact, you're determined to be something else...how very Slytherin of you._

Albus felt a bit scared, he didn't want Slytherin.

_You'd do well in Slytherin you know. You'd get to be your own person. Nobody's reputation before you, a clean slate. I know what you really want I can see in your heart_.

But Slytherin is evil, full of dark magic.

_ You misjudge, Slytherin is what you make it. We're you not listening to my song, Slytherin in for cunning, for ambition, and boy have you got a lot of that. You are courageous, you are smart, you are loyal, but above all you want to be different. That is why you should be in- _

"SLYTHERIN," the hall was silent for a long moment, before the Slytherin table slowly started clapping. Albus made his way over and sat between Sepp and Xander, feeling confused. He looked towards James, who looked shocked, his mouth open slightly. Albus, who was still dazed, almost missed Rose's sorting, she went to Gryffindor, as Albus had suspected. Although she was very smart like aunt Hermione, Albus found that she took after uncle Ron.

Professor McGonagall rose to give a short speech about the staying out of the forest and whatnot, but Albus wasn't really listening, he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Food appeared on the long table and the Slytherins filled their plates. Xander was talking animatedly about the muggle sport of baseball, Sepp was listening intently. Xander was getting a few strange looks, Slytherin was not usually the house where muggle-borns were sorted.

"Something wrong, Albus?" Asked Xander. "You seem kinda out of it right now."

"Huh," Albus was jerked out of his reverie, "oh, uh, yeah, I'm just thinking about Slytherin and stuff."

"It's cool man, don't sweat it, you'll be fine here." Said Xander, waving a chicken leg at him. "From what I heard, there's not many like me in this house either, we can be minorities together." Albus cracked a smile, how bad could Slytherin be? He was happy just to be at Hogwarts. Deciding to change his attitude, Albus joined in on the conversation around him, helping himself to the mashed potatoes. After a hearty meal, and some treacle tart, Albus felt full enough to burst. McGonagall dismissed them, saying that they had to be up bright and early the next morning for their schedules.

The Slytherin prefects, a tall, handsome boy and a girl with long black hair, led them out of the Great Hall. They took a long and winding route to the dungeons, where the Slytherin dormitories lay beneath the lake. Albus was sure he'd never remember the way back the next morning. They stopped in front of a wall that was completely blank.

"Callidus" the tall prefect said clearly to the wall. The stone melted away and revealed a short passage. Once they all filed through, they entered a large room, with couches,chairs, tables and a large fireplace . At first glance the room seemed cold and unfriendly, but Albus thought it was cozy. The fire was roaring, and a window near the ceiling gave off a greenish glow, as they were under the lake.

"Alright, this is the Slytherin common room, as you heard the password is callidus, it will change and you will be notified," the black-haired prefect seemed bored, as she gave her speech, " the boys dormitories are down those stairs to the left, the girls are the same to the right. Your things will be in your dorm room, goodnight." She left, starting down the stairs to the right. Albus, Xander, and Sepp made their way to the boys dormitory. Albus found his trunk at the bed at the far end of the room, a large window gave him a slightly eerie view into the lake. Albus dug through his trunk, searching for a quill and some parchment.

_Dear mum and dad and Lily,_

_I've been sorted into Slytherin, it's kinda strange but I think I'm okay with it (maybe Lils will join me in a couple years). There are 5 other Slytherin boys in my year, Xander Adams (we're friends, he's a muggle born), Sepp Palmer (he's quiet, but he seems cool), Scorpius Malfoy, Devyn Lowry and one other boy I don't know his name. I haven't spoken to the latter three, although Malfoy doesn't seem half bad (don't tell uncle Ron I said that). I'm not sure how James feels about my house, despite all his teasing, I suspect he really thought I'd be a Gryffindor. Rose went to Gryffindor too, and Frank is in Ravenclaw (Neville looked really proud). Lily: I miss you already, I promise I'll write at least once a week until Christmas. Take advantage of being an only child too, tell Hugo I said hi! I'm going to go to bed now, I miss you guys. _

_Love, _

_Albus _

Albus rolled up the short letter, he would ask James to use his owl in the morning. He wondered if James would even speak to him, his brother had told him that people didn't usually speak to people in other houses. Albus sighed, although he was slightly worried, he was looking forward to getting classes started. Changing into pyjamas, he went to say goodnight to his new friends, but found them already asleep. Albus climbed into the warm, comfortable four poster bed and drew the velvety green curtains. He was sleeping before his head hit the pillow.

** Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked it, leave a review if you didn't like it :)**


End file.
